I Ain't Going Down
by McMajekcalzona
Summary: A though i have being thrown around. What if Someone from Callie's past had a daughter...just never told anyoe about it till she shows up on SGMW's door step.


"We have to tell them...soon!" I whisper in Sofia's ear. She just turns to me. "Aren't you afraid of how the are going to act? I mean I can't lose you." She says softly letting a few tears fall down her cheeks . I reach over a wipe away the tears and place a gently kiss on her lips. "Yes I am afraid but it has been 3 months and I don't wanna keep sneaking around behind your moms backs. Or My moms. I just got her back and I don't wanna lose her again." I say sadly. Sofia takes my head in her hands and kisses me with so much love and passion it leaves me breathless by the time she pulls away. "Hey...hey don't cry" she whispers when I let a single tear fall down my cheek. "We will tell ours parents when the time is right I promise...but for now we will just but I just don't think the time is right yet. Ok?" she asks me. "Thanks you...I love you Sofia. So much!" I whisper to her. "I love you too." she says before claiming my lips in hers before rolling on top of me and pinning my hands above my head. "Mmmm babe as much as I am loving this i...I have to...umm...go home...no fair...babe seriously as much as I wanna do this...I...a...have to go." I stutter out as she moves to sucking on my pulse point. "Fine!" she huffs placing one last kiss on my lips. I roll on top of her and sneak an envelope underneath her pillow then pull away before sneaking out her ground level bedroom window.

After walking down the path by her house towards my car I pull out my phone.

_Hey baby...look under your pillow!_

With that I hope in my car and drive the 10 minutes home.

Not long after my girl leaves I receive a BBM. Opening up the message I read.

_Hey baby...look under your pillow!_

So I reach my hand under my pillows and find and envelop. Opening it up I pull out a card with a picture of Us on our first date.

_**Dear Sofia,**_

_**When you first met me I was flipping on people. I was scared and Seattle was new to me. You tried talking but I just kept pushing you away. But that didn't work so after trying to push you away again you dragger me into your Mami's office and yelled at me.**_

I stop reading and think back to that very day 4 months ago.

**Flashback**

"_Hey are you ok?" I ask the distraught Brunette for the 10__th__ time this week. "Look how many times do I have to tell you people LEAVE ME ALONE!" the girl shouts...again. "Thats it I have had enough of being treated like shit for no reason." I shout grabbing the girl by her upper arm____and pushing her into my Mami's offie. "What the hell is wrong with you. I have tried everything I can think of to be nice. I bought you coffee and you dropped it on the ground. I show you the hospital and you ditch me...you freak out on EVERY body that tries to talk to you or even looks at you. What the hell did we do. You're new here and I might not get what its like to be new some where but I am pretty sure it doesn't give you the right to be a bitch to everyone that tries to make friends with you let alone talk to you!"____I shout at her. _

_She just sits there staring at me. Like nothing happened. "Arrrge fine what ever last time I try being nice to you." I say turning to leave. Once I reach the door I stop when a hand grabs mine and slowly turns me around. "Your right...I have been a bitch but that doesn't mean I don't have a reason. I had a perfect explanation for it." She whispers harshly. With that she walks past be and out the door but not before stopping and turning to face me. "I'm sorry I have been a bitch to you...and thank you for trying...something a lot of people in my life have never done...especially my mother." she says sadly dropping her head. I walk over and lift up her chin. "Its ok just try to be a little bit nicer PLEEEASSSSE!" I ask. She chuckles and nods her head. " I promise...now I don't know about you but I could use some fresh air...care to join me?" she asks me with a hint of a smile. "Deffinetly!" I whisper. _

_Once we got outside I started shivering because as always it had just snowed and it is freezing. I didn't manage to hide the shivering well enough as I soon felt a coat being draped around my shoulders followed by an arm resting there to 'hold it in place'._

**End Flashback.**

_**Anyway that day you found the real me. You saved me from the demon I was hiding and you made me feel welcome for once, and I for one believe that, that was the day I fell for you. The second I put my arm around you to 'hold the coat in place' is the second I fell for you.**_

_**I Love you Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres. Hope you had an AWSOME Birthday!**_

I wiped away the tears I had started shedding and messaged my girl back.

_**OMG I LOVE YOU TOO EMILY JACKLYN HAHN**_!

...

Kk so people always seem to be hating on my stories...suck it up people no one is perfect.


End file.
